


Crayons and Cookies

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batwoman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette babysits Lian.  Jason joins in.  Feelings are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing, I wrote in a good mood. I love baby Lian and her Unca Jay bonding, shut up.

Bette smiled as she finished her latest homework. Medical school was just the challenge she needed. Still, she was going out as Flamebird and meeting up with Red Hood. She resisted the urge to act like a teenage girl concerning him. Suddenly her phone was ringing. She answered it. It was her doorman.

“Miss Kane, there is a Mr. Roy Harper downstairs requesting to be sent up to your penthouse,” said the doorman.

“Let him up,” replied Bette. Roy normally visited, but came through her window, unless he had Lian with him. Shortly, Roy entered her penthouse that she shared with her Uncle Jake and Cousin Kate, who both were out. Roy was carrying his four year old daughter Lian and naturally a bag. He looked rather distressed. Immediately Bette went to Roy and took Lian out of his arms. “Hey, baby girl, exicted for Christmas next week?”

“Yeah, Auntie Bette,” said Lian, cheering. “Can I watch TV?” Bette put her down and Lian went to the couch and turned on Bette’s television. Bette gave Roy a pity look.

“What’s wrong,” asked Bette.

“I haven’t gone Christmas shopping yet,” said Roy, guilty. Bette sighed.

“What were you waiting for,” asked Bette, shaking her head. 

“Listen, can you watch Lian until eleven. Dick’s going to help me. Kory’s out with Donna and Rachel. And Jaybird takes care of her during the day,” said Roy, pleading. Bette knew that poor Roy was so very stressed out. Even though he had a good support system, he still was a single father and it was hard on him sometimes that he couldn’t do everything for Lian. 

“Of course, I can,” said Bette, smiling gently. “We’ll make cookies and holiday cards. It’ll be fun. Go, get her some good stuff.” Roy hugged her, quickly. He rushed to give Lian a kiss.

“Be a good girl for Auntie Bette, baby girl,” said Roy.

“K, Daddy,” said Lian, grinning with her adorable baby face. Roy left the penthouse. Bette went and sat next to Lian on the couch. She was so adorable. She gave Roy such a purpose in life. They were so sweet together.

“Okay, Lian, I have to call your Auntie Barbara real quick, but then we’ll make some cookies for Daddy, Auntie Kory and Uncle Jaybird, okay,” said Bette. Lian nodded and bounced excitedly. She pulled out her radio. “Oracle, it’s Flamebird. I’m not going out on patrol tonight. Watching Baby Arrow.”

“Understood. Should I inform your friend?”

“Please. Thanks, O,” said Bette. She was sure that Red Hood would not mind her breaking their patrol date. She gathered Lian in her arms. “Ready, Baby Arrow!”

“Yeah,” said Lian, cheering.

Red Hood grumbled as he opened the window to the Kane family penthouse. Why hadn’t she shown up? They had a standing weekly date when Kory went out with her friends and Roy spent time with Lian. She did not even call. He hoped that she was alright and didn’t get into any trouble.

The giggling laughter of his favorite (and only) little goddaughter as he climbed through Bette’s window put any negative thoughts out of his mind. Why didn’t Harper just call him if he wanted to go out? He’d drop anything if Lian needed him. Harper knew that. Lian was sitting on the kitchen table beating up the dough for cookies. Bette was pulling out sprinkles and chocolate.

Lian spotted him looming in the kitchen door.

“Unca Jay,” she cheered. The sight of the little four year old made him quirk a small smile. He took off his guns and holsters and put them high up in one of the cabinets. He let her leapt at him and he caught her in a big hug. “I thought you were supposed to be beating up bad guys!”

“Well, I just wanted to see your pretty face,” said Jason, lightly kissing her on the forehead. 

“Auntie Bette and I are making cookies for everyone,” said Lian. “Do you think Daddy will like them? Do you like cookies? I know Auntie Kory will want mustard with hers.” She continued to babble and Jason merely nodded, barely keeping up with her talking. Bette’s face was freaking luminous, smiling at the sight of Red Hood holding Lian. He avoided looking at her. “Are you and Auntie Bette friends?”

“Sure, kiddo,” said Jason. “I can take her home, Bette. You should have just called.”

“Are you kidding? I love babysitting Lian,” said Bette. “We have great fun, right, baby girl? And we have cookies to finish.”

“You promised that we can color pictures for Daddy,” said Lian, reminding Bette.

“I didn’t forget,” said Bette. “Now, maybe if you ask nice, your Unca Jay will help us?” Lian’s pleading look plus Bette’s smiling face caused Jason to stay and help bake cookies. Lian was so happy with Bette. Jason knew that she was always looking for someone to be her mom. She was super-attached to Kory and Donna. Now, he could see that she adored Bette. It made sense since Roy and Kory were old friends of Bette from their Titan days. 

Once the cookies were done, Lian rushed to the living room to watch some TV so that Bette and Jason could clean the kitchen up. Then, apparently, they were going to color pictures.

“You’re good with her,” said Jason.

“Aw, she’s a sweet kid,” said Bette, “It’s like impossible not to love her. So, why were you really here?”

“You stood me up,” said Jason, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug.

“I told O to tell you,” said Bette. Oracle was such an evil genius for a good guy. She was the only that knew that the two of them were anything more than allies. Bette grinned. “You were worried about me?”

“A little,” he admitted. Kissing her briefly was probably a bad idea since Lian came in and she screamed at the sight of Unca Jay and Auntie Bette kissing. They both groaned.

“Unca Jay, what ya doing being all kissy-face with Auntie Bette? Auntie Bette, do you like Unca Jay,” demanded the four year old. They traded looks of dismay.

“Well, baby girl,” started Bette, unsure.

“Yeah, kiddo, we like each other, but you can’t tell anyone,” said Jason, “It’s a secret.” Lian’s eyes got wide.

“Oh, okay. I won’t tell. Can we color now?”

Jake Kane sighed as he entered the lobby of his building to find Bette’s friend Roy Harper having an argument with the doorman. Apparently Bette was not answering her phone. Taking pity on the distressed man, Jake went over.

“He’s a Kane family friend, Payton. He’s allowed up anytime,” said Jake.

“Thanks Colonel,” said Roy, as the two went upstairs. “Bette was babysitting for me tonight. I bet Lian tired her out and the two are sleeping.” Jake nodded. He knew what it was like being a single father to a young girl. It was good to have friends. Unlocking the door, he and Roy entered the apartment.

“Oh my God,” said Jake, air leaving his body.

Roy sniggered.

On the couch was Lian sleeping and drooling, between a sleeping Bette and Jason. Roy always knew that there was something between Jaybird and Bette. Poor Uncle Jake looked like he saw a ghost. 

“I’m going to kill Bruce,” muttered Jake. Somehow this was all Bruce’s fault. Roy smiled as the Uncle went to his room. Roy went over to the couch and gently touched Jason’s shoulder. His eyes shot open, but he didn’t jostle the couch. Lian stayed asleep, but Bette woke up (she wasn’t actually sleeping).

“Hey, Harper, ready to get the kid home,” asked Jason. Roy reached for his daughter and gently lifted her up into his arms. 

“You can stay with your girlfriend,” teased Roy. “Although her Uncle may get out the shotgun.” Bette flushed and Jason grimaced.


End file.
